Back Spasms and Muscle Relaxers
by screaming truth
Summary: Total JavaJunkie, What would have happened if Emily had actually left during Rory's dance...1.9 I was watching my DVDs and got this idea.


Title: Back Spasms and Muscle Relaxers

Author: screamingtruth

Spoilers: Only if you haven't seen season one. Episode 9: Rory's Dance

**_Is that how you open a door? Well i was all out of Saran wrap. _Man that made me laugh. I love that movie.**

What if, Emily had left...what would Lorelai have done.

xxxxx

'Mom, I'm fine really. See I can stand.'

Lorelai then stand up and gets off the couch. Trying to prove to her mother she was fine. Hoping ever more that she would leave soon so she could sit back down.

'Move.'

'What?'

'If you are fine then move.'

'I can move.'

'Then show me. Walk, do something. Or I'm not leaving.'

'Mom, Im fine. Please leave.'

'You walk, and I will leave.'

Lorelai is able to move a few steps and continue standing, even though she is major pain, she doesn't show it. Emily seems satisfied.

'See, Mom, I am fine. You can leave, I will be fine.'

'Fine. I will go, but you better call me tomorrow, I want to know if you are dead or not.'

'Fine, mom.'

'Goodnight, Lorelai.'

'Goodnight, mother.'

Emily leaves. When Lorelai hears the door of the car door close and the engine start, she falls unto the couch and screams out in pain. Thinking maybe she shouldn't of asked her mom leave, it would have been nice to have someone around to help. _But really did she want her mom there, no. But who could be nice to have around?_ Lorelai looks for the phone, surprisingly it's on the couch next to her, just her luck.

'Hello, this is Luke's, Caesar speaking, how may I help you?

'Hey, Caesar this is Lorelai, can you get Luke for me?'

'Oh, hold on, he just ran upstairs. I'll get him.'

'Thanks,'

Lorelai sat there with the phone to her ear she could hear Caesar yell up to Luke, and then Luke grumbling back. Suddenly she heard the gruff voice on the other end of the line.

'Luke here.'

'Luke, hey.'

Luke realized that it was Lorelai on the phone, and his initial annoyance was gone, his face softened.

'Did you need something, Lorelai?'

'Well...'

'Come on, I don't have all night...'

'Right sorry, I was just wondering if you could bring me some coffee...'

'Lorelai, as much as you think the world revolves around you, it doesn't i have a diner to run, you remember it, the thing to come into everyday...'

'Yea...I know it well. But I really need coffee...'

'Then come to the diner and get it...'

'Well, I can't exactly move.'

'What? Lorelai, what's wrong!'

'Well...I have a back spasm, Rory's dress tried to make a pass at me, and well it didn't end well, and I think I pulled something...'

'Lorelai, where's Rory?'

'Well, she was cornered by my mother and now she's at a dance with the bag boy from Doose's...'

'You let Rory out with Dean?'

'It's a school dance Luke, she'll be fine...now where are we on that coffee?'

'If, and I stress if. If i get the time I will swing by there later.'

'Thanks Luke.'

Yea. Don't thank me, I didn't promise anything though. I gotta go, you know customers think they should get their food on time in this place, its he darnest thing.

Lorelai giggled. Luke's face soften again. He loved that sound.

'Damn those pesky customers...all right Luke, bye.'

'Yea, bye.'

As soon as Luke hung up the phone he sighed and then looked at his watch seeing that it was just before 8, he decided he couldn't close up the diner yet and started back waiting on customers.

Meanwhile at Lorelai's, she was now sitting up on her couch with lots of pillows surrounding her, though she still looked incredibly uncomfortable. That's when she saw the muscle relaxers that Sookie had left on her coffee table earlier. She picked up the bottle and looked at it, read the directions, which told her to take 2 with a glass of water. She sat the bottle down again and groaned. _Where was a glass of water when you needed one?_ She started to look around in the close vicinity to herself, that is when she saw it, a small water bottle poking its head out underneath the couch. _There is a God. _She leaned over and tried to pick it up, just as she got her hand around the neck of the bottle, her back spasmed again. _This would be a great time for a husband to walk in the door and help me._ Of course as she looked toward the front hallway, no one appeared. She got the bottle after having to stop a minute and wait for the pain to subside. Once she was again sitting up she held the water bottle and got the bottle of pills off the coffee table. Placing the water bottle in her lap she opened the pills and shook two out into her hand. Placed the bottle of pills back on the table, and open the water bottle. She swallowed the pills and took a few swigs of water. Soon her back was feeling much better, and she started watching TV, at some point she drifted off to sleep.

Luke kept glancing at his watch, watching the minutes tick by...finally the last customer left and he was able to close. He decided no one would care if he closed early, and if they did, he didn't really care. He poured some coffee into a to-go cup and then got a danish and put it in a brown paper bag. Locked up and then left the diner. Ten minutes later he was standing on the Gilmore's porch, wondering if he really should have come at all. He knocked and then remember that Lorelai couldn't move, he checked the door and realized it was open, he let himself in.

Lorelai was still sleeping on the couch, every once in awhile mumbling in her sleep, nothing too coherent, may have been something about coffee but Luke couldn't be sure while he was standing over the sleeping form on the couch. Luke brushed his hand across her face and slid a piece of raven hair behind her ear, this small touch caused Lorelai to sleepily say Luke's name. This made Luke jump back. _Is she thinking about me? I need to wake her up, this is a little stalkerish. _Luke moved closer to the couch and reached out to touch her arm, he gave her a light squeeze.

'Lorelai?'

Lorelai moved a little, but showed no signs of waking up. Luke sat down on the edge of the couch and tried to rouse Lorelai to wake up. He stroked her arm and said things like 'wake up' and continued to repeat her name over and over. After about the fifteenth time he called her name she opened her eyes.

'Luke?'

'Yea.'

'What are you doing here?'

'You asked me to bring over coffee.'

At the mention of coffee Lorelai sat up and look at him expectantly. Luke reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the cup and bag he had sat there earlier. Lorelai smiled as he handed her the cup of coffee, she took a sip.

'You are too good to me. Thanks so much for this.'

Lorelai then realized that there was a brown paper bag in his hand also.

'What's that?'

'Just a little something I brought.'

'For me?'

'Yea.'

Luke handed her the bag. She opened the bag and smiled. At the bottom was a strawberry danish, her favorite. She looked up from the bag, Luke was staring at her, one of those smoldering stares that would make any girl go weak at the knees. Lorelai had never seen Luke have this look. She cocked her head and closed her eyes. Luke still in his own world, saw Lorelai cock her head, _did she close her eyes, whoa, she looks like she wants a kiss, could she really want a kiss from me._ Before Luke could hesitate anymore Lorelai opened her eyes, she looked sad and turned her eyes away. Picking up the cup of coffee and taking a nice long sip. Luke was again staring at her and Lorelai wasn't sure why now.

'Um, Luke?'

'Lorelai?'

'What's going on?'

'What do you mean?'

'Nothing.'

They against lapsed into silence. Luke finally got up the courage, he took her hand, which startled Lorelai she turned to him, before she could open her mouth Luke placed his lips against hers. In a kiss that Lorelai would tell her grandchildren about, a kiss where for the first time she saw the fireworks that she had heard about in movies and if she had been standing would have been the kiss where her foot did a little kick...Luke broke the kiss and moved back a little away from Lorelai.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have'

Luke's tirade was ended even before it started, Lorelai moved and placed a finger to his lips and then when she could situate herself she replaced her finger with her lips. This was the second kiss that led to the third. Luke was amazed, he was actually kissing Lorelai Gilmore, the girl of so many of his dreams. Lorelai broke their kiss and smiled.

'Luke...?'

'Uh, yea...?'

'What exactly are we doing?'

'Well we were kissing and then uh...'

Luke was having a hard time trying to formulate coherent sentences.

'I know that, silly. I mean...we are best friends, or at least I would like to think we are, and now here we are on my couch making out like teenagers under the bleachers at a high school football game. I guess I want to know where this is headed...or ya know where we go from here, if anywhere, and well just what you are thinking...'

Lorelai placed her hand on his chest while she was talking.

'Uh, well i was just thinking how amazing it was kissing you, not really able to think about much else here.'

'Dirty.'

Luke looked at Lorelai and then took her hands. _It was now or never. He had to tell her._ Lorelai looked up into Luke's eyes she smiled, his hands were clammy and he seemed to be shaking a little.

'Luke, what's wrong?'

'Uh, what, nothing.'

'Come on now, you have cold hands and you are shaking.'

'Yea, I guess I'm just nervous.'

'Nervous, why?'

'Because what I am about to say...I want to get this out, so please don't say anything...'

Luke looked at Lorelai, making sure she wasn't going to comment, she just looked at him and nodded her head as a signal for him to go ahead.

'Lorelai, for awhile now I have been waiting to be able to ask you out, but between Christopher and that guy you were kissing last week, I dunno I just felt maybe I wasn't really in your league and so I just decided to fade into the background, try to get you out of my every thought...but then you called me, and needed me, and I just couldn't turn you down, I have never been able to turn you down, even when you annoy me I secretly crave every ounce of attention you give me and then here I was sitting on your couch and you looked at me like a person does before they get kissed and I dunno I decided to finally go for it, so I guess what I am trying to say is...Do you want to catch a movie or have dinner with me sometime...not as just friends?'

Luke finally looked up from their hands, the spot he had been staring at since he started his speech. He saw Lorelai smile a little and her eyes sparkle. She squeezed his hands and made him look into her eyes.

'Oh Luke, what do you mean I'm out of your league, I have been trying to get you to notice me since I first walked in the diner. I have flirted with you almost every day, yet you never said anything so I just decided you weren't interested. If I had known...'

Lorelai was silenced, Luke had heard all he needed to when he pulled her into his lap and kissed her again. This kiss was slow and passionate. When Lorelai broke the kiss she just put her arms around Luke and held on tight. He also wrapped his arms around her, just sitting there hugging. Luke whispered into her ear, _so this must have been how Johnny felt when he finally got with Baby..._Lorelai released Luke and looked into his eyes.

'Aw. You are a movie man.'

'Ha. Nah, it was my sister's favorite film, I think I had to sit and watch that thing like 5 times one day when I was stuck with her all day. It kinda stuck with me I guess. I mean it was kinda nice.'

'You are a romantic.'

'You can't go spreading that around.'

'Got it. But does that mean we can go see the sequel?'

'Ah, geez there's a sequel...that movie was made in what like the 80's sometime...?'

'Yea, they are making a sequel but its not really a sequel, it doesn't even have anything to do with the first one come to think of it. That doesn't make much sense at all. But we can still see it right?'

'Why do you want to see the sequel, wasn't the first one bad enough?'

'No, the first one was amazing, but we don't have to see it if you don't want to.'

'No, Lorelai, it's fine we will see whatever you want. But remember next time I get to decide, and I see Field of Dreams in your future.'

'If you build they will come.'

'Jeez, Lorelai have you seen every movie.'

'Maybe, It is my life goal.'

'Right.'

'Well then I guess we will go to a movie at some point, to help you reach your goal. But not our first date, that one is mine. I just want to plan it, alright?'

He looked at her and Lorelai smiled at him.

'Alright. A movie can be our second date.'

'Optimistic, aren't we?'

'What like you don't want to go on a second date?'

'You better belive there will be a second date. But let's have a first one before naming our first children.'

'Haha, you think you are so funny.'

'Alright, so dinner, first, and I get to plan it you just be ready at seven...no seven thirty.'

'Seven. I can be ready at seven.'

'I know, but seven thirty is better.'

'Luke, I can be ready at seven.'

'Lorelai, I know you can, but just be ready by seven thirty.'

'Fine.'

Luke starts to get up, Lorelai pulls him back down and kisses him again.

'Lorelai, you can't keep me here all night.'

'I know but I sure can try.'

'I have to open the diner in the morning, you know that place you love to frequent.'

'Oh yea, I do remember hearing something about that place, hear it has great coffee, and a really hot owner, though its just a rumor I heard.'

'Oh yea...'

'Yea.'

Lorelai kisses him a few more times before they got up and slowly make it to the door, she kisses him again at the doorway and watches him walk to his truck, then she does a small flirty wave. As he drives off she closes the door. Around 10 minutes later, the phone rings. Lorelai answers it.

'Hello?'

'Hey.'

'Luke, hey. You just left here, what was so important you needed to call?'

'I just wanted to say goodnight. Making sure you hadn't changed your mind.'

'Luke, I haven't changed my mind in 10 minutes. And I'm not going to change my mind. Thanks for calling. It's lonely here now. Rory should be home in a few minutes, but I'm glad you called.'

'No problem, Lorelai. I'm gonna go now.'

'I'll see you in the morning.'

'I'll be the one begging for coffee.'

'Right. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight.'

Luke hung up the phone. And thought about how the night had progressed. He was glad he had succumbed to her charms once again and gone over there. He was still surprised that she returned his feelings. He was going on a date with one Miss Lorelai Gilmore tomorrow and he couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

xxxxx

I am re-posting this. I have re-worked some parts. Some of you asked where rory was, she is at the dance with dean. And as for Lorelai recovery she takes the pills that Sookie left. And after taking her nap, her back is feeling much better. Hope that clears some things up.


End file.
